seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: The X Fights part 18
The entire crew is at the tournament, inside the building. Everyone is stretching, and Rangton drinks some whiskey. "Okay, Team Whiskey..." "Vodka." "Team Vodka. We have one goal. To kick ass. ALL THE ASS!" "Funny. You are an ass." Hillary is behind Rangton, and smirking. Rangton turns around, and eyes Hillary. "Ahh, why now how come my bitch alert didn't alert me." Joy raises her leg, and Rangton blocks the attack. "Don't you dare insult Mistress Hillary." "Now sweetie, don't attack men who tell the truth about your bitch boss." Tack leans to Joy. "You should listen to him. He's smarter then almost everyone I know, and I know more then 50 people!" Joy tries to punch Tack, but Tack blocks it. She tries to punch him with dozens of punches, but Tack blocks each one with ease. Joy stops, and puts her leg down. She takes a few steps back, and does a karate position. Tack waves, and she's a little scared of Tack. Hillary walks in front of Joy, and sends a punch at Tack. Tack barely catches it, and notices a fist at his face. "Don't think Joy is my ace." "Okay!" Tack pushes Hillary, and she's surprised. Tack waves, and Joy hides behind Hillary, a little scared of Tack. Fisk walked ahead, and waved to Tack. Tack waved back, and sent to Fisk. "Hey Fisk!" "Hello Tack. Tell me... Is your name short for something?" "Nope! It's just Tack! You?" "Fisker." "Okay Fisker!" Rangton sighed a little. "Better, he reminded me of that one guy who worked for Nathan." "Though some people call me Fenk." "How come?" "I... Don't know." The two are completely confused, and looks around, thinking about what to do. They hear a bang, and the two stand to salute. Freya smacks Tack in the back of the head, and a man who looks as an owl smacks Fisker in the back of the head. "IDIOTS!" The man dressed as an owl looks around, and stands straight. He is taller then even Fisker, at 10 feet, is extremely muscular, has an owl head, and has a backpack. "I AM SHIN! I LIKE FAST SHIPS, FAST WOMAN, AND FAST FOOD! PLEASE TAKE CARE OF ME, BECAUSE I'M VERY SHY!" Everyone holds their ears, from his loud screeching, and Malk winces from the pain. "Jeez, do you have to be so loud?!" "SORRY! I'M LOUD WHEN I'M EXTREMELY SHY!" "I guess." They see Justin come from the hall, and he motions towards the end of the hall. "People, move." Tack jumps up in joy, and runs off. Christie, grabs her hammer, and kisses Tack on the cheek. She runs off, and both Taka and Ness salute the team. "Team, it was a privilege. We promise your ass kicking will be quick, and soft." They run off, laughing the entire time, and Nozaki salutes the gang, and walks ahead. - Everyone is at the center. Tack looks around, and waves at Oliver. Oliver stands proud, and folds his arms. The audience, watching, are talking among themselves. "I can't believe this is legal!" "Well it is. Our mayor is corrupt!" One guy is offended, and hides his face. He was the mayor. "I'm not corrupt... I just abuse my position for money! Is that so bad?" Ouki was looking around, and eyed one of his enemies. Moriat. Moriat was looking at his cane, and looked up to the balcony. Xander was hiding behind it, and eating ramen. He looked to Xander, who was sitting next to him and eating a banana. "Who knew Moriat survived?" "I did. Last I heard, he blew up most of the council, in revenge for failing. I think he hates you sir." "What makes you say that?" "He created a castration machine called 'Xander's reward'." Xander held his groin, and winced. "No... I want hundreds of little me's!" "So I can protect them?" "Why not? You can be uncle Justin." "No thanks sir." "YES WAY!" Moriat, smoked a cigar, and looked to Tangton. "Look, I hired you to help me win, so I can take the money from Xander and then castrate him. You got what it takes?" "I did beat everyone you sent at me." Someone from behind Tangton laughed, and crossed his arms. "However, you're still too weak to be considering yourself someone strong. No way you're at the power... OF A HELL SAINT!" "Nin... Dafuq is a Hell Saint?" "It's a Saint... OF HELL!" "You came up with that from out of your ass." "My ass is better then your brain!" "Such scathing come backs." "Shut up!" Nin pouted, and Faith groaned. What was she doing here? Xander jumped on the top, and had a mic. Time to be as fast as he could. "HELLO EVERYONE! I AM YOUR HOST, XANDER! TODAY, IS THE START OF... THE S GAMES!" A banner comes down, saying 'X-Games', and Justin plays a kazoo. Someone lets out a blood curdling scream, and rips his shirt off, revealing he tattooed X-games on his chest. "WHOOOOO! X GAMES!" Xander claps, and points at him. "Give that man a cookie, because he knows what's up in this tournament of awesome! Now, let's explain the rules of this tournament... Right after these messages!" A women pops up, holding soap. "Feel like the blood of your savage enemies is stuck to your clothes for the rest of existence? Hope that their pig blood won't smear all over your smooth skin? Just don't feel like looking like shit, when crushing the pieces of shit that surround us in every day life? Then try 'Mystic Spray', able to wipe away any smear on you, just like you will in the battlefield. 'Mystic Spray', for when you feel like you... And you are a blood thirsty savage, ready on the prowl." Xander grabs it, and gives her money. "I need that." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The X Fights Arc